Killer Queen
* glam rock * }} | Length = 3:00 | Label = EMI (UK), Elektra (US) | Writer = Freddie Mercury | Producer = Roy Thomas Baker, Queen | Last single = "Seven Seas of Rhye" (1974) | This single = "Killer Queen" / "Flick of the Wrist" (1974) | Next single = "Now I'm Here" (1975) }} "Killer Queen" is a song by the British rock band Queen. It was their first big international hit, reaching number two in the UK and becoming their first US hit. Written by lead singer and pianist Freddie Mercury, the track was recorded for their third album Sheer Heart Attack. The song is about a high-class call girl. It has been characterised as "Mercury's piano-led paean to a Moët-quaffing courtesan". It has also been described by AllMusic as the true beginning of Queen's "radio sound" and "recalls the cabaret songs of yesteryear, but also shows how Queen was fast becoming a master of power pop". Rock historian Paul Fowles has written that "Killer Queen", with its "sleazy Parisian imagery", allowed "free rein" to Mercury's "unique brand of rock theater". The song won Mercury his first Ivor Novello Award. Background and release When released as a single, "Killer Queen" was Queen's breakthrough hit, reaching number two in the United Kingdom and number 12 in the United States.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard BooksRoberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It was released as a double A-side in the UK, the US and Canada (where it reached number 15 in the RPM 100 national singles chart),Top Singles - Volume 23, No. 14, 31 May 1975 Library and Archives Canada with the song "Flick of the Wrist". In 1986, it was featured as the B-side to "Who Wants to Live Forever".Who Wants To Live Forever Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011. The song marked a departure from the heavier material of the band's first two albums, as well as the beginning of a more stylistically diverse approach in songwriting. At the same time, "Killer Queen" retained the essence of Queen's trademark sound, particularly in its meticulous vocal harmonies. Mercury commented that he wrote the lyrics before the melody and music, whereas he would typically do the opposite. The recording features elaborate four-part harmonies (particularly in the choruses, and also providing backing parts in the verses), and also a multitracked guitar solo by Brian May which makes use of the "bell effect". The song's first verse quotes a phrase widely attributed (falsely) to Marie Antoinette: "Let them eat cake," she says, Just like Marie Antoinette. Recording sessions Besides using his grand piano as usual, Mercury overdubbed the song with an upright (credited as "jangle piano"), to give the track a vaudeville sound. At one point there are two distinct bass guitar lines, one of which diverges into a descending run. Unlike the first two Queen albums, this song was partly recorded outside England, at Rockfield Studios in Wales.Mark Hodkinson Queen: The Early Years Omnibus Press 2004. Retrieved 31 August 2011. Queen on the record Freddie Mercury: Brian May: Live performances The song was regularly performed between 1974 and 1978 as part of a medley. In 1974–75, the song was played following "In the Lap of the Gods", and in 1975–76, the song followed "Bohemian Rhapsody". In 1984 and 1985, during The Works Tour, it was reintroduced in a medley following a truncated version of "Somebody to Love".Queen live on tour: The Works 1984 Queen Concerts. Retrieved 31 August 2011. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and Certifications Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals, piano, jangle piano, fingersnaps *Brian May - electric guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, triangle, Aeolian chimes, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar On some performances Deacon provided backing vocals and played the triangle. References External links * * Lyrics at Queen official website Category:1974 singles Category:1974 songs Category:Elektra Records singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:Glam rock songs Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Queen (band) songs Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:Songs about prostitutes Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:Art pop songs Category:British power pop songs